


First Night

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Multi, One Night Stands, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Alicia's habit of occasionally picking up thirds goes wrong this time. Thankfully, Pete Wentz is always around to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

If Mikey moves backwards he impales himself further on the dildo Alicia is holding. If he goes forward he plunges deeper into Bebe. There is no bad in this situation. 

Torn between the two, Mikey settles for bending forward and kissing her. There’s just something about Bebe’s lips. He noticed it earlier when Alicia was eating her out and they’d curled into a perfect O. Mikey’d had no choice but to stick two long fingers into the waiting gap. She’d liked it too, her tongue had moved between the digits, pushing them apart, swirling around them. She’d only stopped to scream around them the second time Alicia made her come. Now his hands are busy holding most of his weight off her, but he still wants her mouth.

In the slip and movement of their bodies her face ends up nestled in his neck. It’s hardly the first time. A lot of people have made comments about his neck in the past. In college it was constantly mottled with different shades of bruises. Mikey dated this one guy that asked him to wear a collar. It wasn’t a dom-sub thing, not even a failed dom-sub thing, there was no exchange of power. Tyler just thought he looked better only wearing a strip of leather around his throat.

Alicia doesn’t have that kink. Mikey doesn’t have it either, so it doesn’t really bother him that she doesn’t want him on his knees with a black inch curled around his neck. She likes his hands. She likes all of him, and he likes all of her. But he’s missed it, as much as you can miss something done by people you never cared about. So Bebe turning her head slightly and biting down is a rare treat. Mikey groans and arches his neck towards her, waiting for the sweet sucking vacuum that means a future of black offset circles. The pressure of her teeth are more than the average, he thinks, verging on painful. But there’s nothing wrong with pain every now and then.

“Oh my god.” Bebe tenses. Not a brilliant to watch every muscle clenching head to toe orgasm, like he was aiming for. It’s a scared tension and Mikey doesn’t understand, but he freezes. 

“I bit you.”

“It’s okay honey, we didn’t make a no hickeys rule,” Alicia chimes in helpfully. Mikey shoots a smile at her, and when he looks back to Bebe she’s way past scared, near terrified. Mikey doesn’t get it, but he knows he can’t fuck her when she’s like this. He rolls off, Alicia thoughtfully anticipating his move so the dildo doesn’t ram up in him. 

“Uh, can you tell us what happened? Did I trigger something?” The fangirl letters are usually good, if emotional and a little frightening due to worshipping, but they’ve also ‘saved lives’ through some messed up shit.

Instead of talking about it, she says ‘oh god’ again and scrambles off the bed, grabbing her dress from the floor. The hotel room is large, but she’s rushing straight for the door.

“Come on honey, at least get dressed in the room. We’re not going to hurt you.” Alicia stands and Mikey stays on the bed, not wanting to overwhelm her. He’s less menacing than Ray, as far as body type goes, but he doesn’t want to menace at all. 

Alicia puts a hand on her arm. Bebe rips away and opens the door. Alicia grabs Mikey’s hoodie, oversized even on him, and long enough to go to mid-thigh on her, and follows Bebe out. Mikey catches a glimpse of tacky burgundy carpet before the door closes fully with a click.

A large part of him wants to follow. Not just because he’s worried about Bebe, or because his wife is walking through public hallways wearing only a sweater and while she can take care of herself he wants to be behind her, to kick the man after she takes him down. A darker, more selfish part of him knows it was so good until it wasn’t, she was so into the idea until she wasn’t, and he wants to know _why_. But if she was feeling overwhelmed than another body chasing her won’t help, and if his fucking her bothered her when his wife fucking her didn’t, then he shouldn’t go and be all male in her face.

Alicia comes back before Mikey’s decided what to do. “She got into her car. She’s okay.”

“Yeah, that way.”

Alicia sinks onto the hotel bed beside him. “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Mikey echoes heartily. “Did we do something wrong?”

She shrugs. “Not that I know of.”

“Fuck.” 

She curls into him, or he curls into her -he’s not sure who starts it, but it hardly matters- and they sit. They have the room the whole night, because as much as they have to genuinely like their thirds to do this, doing it in a hotel makes it clear where the lines are. Mikey knows Bebe’s not coming back, but he can’t go home yet either. He and Alicia need to defuse this bomb before they bring it home to scatter over the dogs and the funky green walls and repurposed wooden door kitchen table. 

The silence is interrupted when his phone trills. When Mikey hesitates Alicia shoves him lightly. She’s always been the braver of them. His phone is in his jeans, and he deflates when he reads who the text is from, but only momentarily. While it’s not from Bebe, it is from Pete, so it’s pretty likely it’ll be a misguided attempt to defuse the situation on her behalf.

**shes a werewolf**

Mikey looks at the words for a second before texting back the obvious. **what?**

**were. wolf. you know, transforming at the full moon, gnawing on bunnies**

Pete doesn’t lie to him. Only once, saying _we’ll just stop messing around at the end of the summer, no big deal_. That wasn’t on purpose, but it was enough lie for a lifetime. Still, it’s hard to believe. Werewolves exist in Buffy or Twilight, not real life. Mikey types in **uh** , backspaces, and can’t figure out what to write instead. He can’t do this by text.

He picks up on the first ring, like he’s expecting Mikey to give up on the written word. “I’m not lying.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Mikey answers instantly. He knows.

“It’s not a hallucination either.”

“That always was me, not you.” Even with the same diagnosis the insides of their heads are different. 

“She did the same thing to Gabe.”

“Really?”

“Yep, hickey gone wrong. Nate too, it’s the real reason he left. Even she didn’t know until the moon. It’s supposed to be just when you have wolf-face, that you can bite and turn people, right? That’s what all the movies say. But they were wrong, and there she was, with accidental cubs.”

“And you?”

“I was still with Ashlee when we started Black Cards.”

Mikey doesn’t point out he’s not with her now. It’s not like Pete isn’t aware.

“Don’t worry about it. Gabe likes it.” Mikey isn’t sure that counts, seeing as he’s Gabe Saporta. He was mental when he was in Midtown, and he’s not exactly better now.

“Really.”

“When she stops freaking out and gets over thinking she should never touch anyone ever again, she’ll let you know more about how shit works. Or you could call Gabe, I guess. I’m not sure what timezone he’s in though. You could tweet him, he answers those pretty quick.”

“I gotta go now.” Alicia is stretching out her leg, nudging him in the thigh progressively harder. He probably should have put it on speaker. His one word replies aren’t exactly giving her a lot of detail.

“Text me later.”

“Will do.” He always does.

Mikey sums up the little Pete’s told him as he plays with his phone. There’s an app that says what the moon phases are, because there’s an app for everything. The full moon is only two days away. Not exactly a lot of time to acclimatize to the idea.

“I want you to bite me.”

“What? No.”

“Bite me or I’ll papercut my finger and rub it against your tongue when you’re sleeping.”

“You don’t even know how bad it’s going to be.”

“I know I’d rather have it bad for the both of us than you alone.” 

Mikey crosses his arms, a move that just shows him how nice it would be to be under the blankets. But then Alicia wouldn’t be able to see his skepticism. He shivers, but keeps them off in demonstration. The idea of sharing trauma doesn’t seem the best idea. If she had shared his insanity instead of just helping support him, things might be a lot different now. 

“Look, you know you’re gonna tell the boys. You know they’re gonna wanna share the burden. Be your pack, or however it works. Wouldn’t you rather see how it’s like for me, so we can figure out if you need to stop them?”

Mikey doubts that any argument will stop Gerard and Frank, and Ray won’t be far behind on the reckless scale. But the truth is he doesn’t want to do this by himself. And Gabe doesn’t help. Gabe’s great, but he isn’t his wife, and he isn’t family. “Are you sure?”

She tilts her head to the side in answer. Mikey grabs her arm instead. He bites lightly over their shared tattoo until he can taste pennies. 

“For better or or worse, sickness and health, furry and skinny. Uh. Skinned, I guess?”

“That doesn’t work either. We’re not skinning anything, not even when we’re wolfy. Let’s go with wolfy or human.”

“Works for me. Love you.”

“Love you too. Duh.”


End file.
